


One Year

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Kisses, Oneshot, Paladins, Prom-ish, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, celebration, dance, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 3: Celebration.It’s been a year since the paladins left Earth.





	One Year

”Shiro, can you believe it?”, Pidge asked as she embraced him, moving a few steps to follow the rhythm of the Altean music. They were dancing, a sort of weird dance Allura and Coran had taught them, and it was really romantic. “We’ve been out here for a year”.

Shiro smiled as he looked into Pidge’s soft amber eyes, filled with warmth and some happiness.

Yes, if they had been counting the days right, today would be the one year anniversary of them leaving Earth to become paladins of Voltron. And to Allura, it was a thing to celebrate, which explained the dancing.

It was pretty nice, a small break after all of their hard work out there, now they could relax. It was a bit like an Earth prom, minus all the popular couples and the hundred dollar entrance fee, and all those boring mainstream songs.

“Yeah, it’s weird”, Shiro began. “But nice. I’ve grown so much this past year as a paladin, I wouldn’t change it for the world. We’re saving lives every single day!”.

Pidge nodded before Shiro guided her into an elegant spin, or as elegant as it could be when she almost stepped on his feet again. But both of them were new dancers, so that was to be expected by the couple, you never earned until after you made some mistakes, though Shiro must be happy to not feel her heels hit him every other second of the dance.

“Me neither”, she said. “Being out here is amazing, I’ve seen all of this tech, I’ve met so many new friends, I’ve grown as a person, but most importantly, I met you”.

As she said those words, Shiro felt his cheeks getting hot, and next second he carefully leaned down and pressed his lips against Pidge’s, just the a moment, but a perfect moment.

Yes, this would be their night of dancing, their celebration.


End file.
